The End of Days
by Villains Do It Best
Summary: The world was falling. The sky is burning. The Moon is splitting. SilMil AU. PLEASE READ WARNING!


Read at your own risk. This deals with a very serious topic, rape, quite frankly. Though I am the author I am not condoning or glossing over the horrible implications of this act. I try to portray it in a very accurate manner and hopefully the tragedy of it all sinks through and makes for someone's good read. If you are repulsed by this idea I would appreciate it if you turned away now, thank you.

* * *

The world was falling. The sky is burning. The Moon is splitting.

Everything was a blur. The barrier that separated them from _them_ had been destroyed. All hell had broken loose. What had happened first was now just a distant memory that she couldn't seem to recall. There had been battling, blood, spells zooming across the morning sky, and screams of bloody murder, but exactly how it had all proceeded was lost to her. Did it really even matter how _they_ had won anymore? No, that no longer matter. The fact was that she, Queen Beryl and her forces had won - and that they, the Silver Alliance, had lost. So much they had lost, so much she had lost. So much she was losing.

Their eyes lock after the battle is over. She is war beaten and scarred, and he is perfect and unscathed. Her frail body isn't met for battle, she has no training. She knows by the look of wonderment in his eyes he is surprised to see her. Surprised she survived the onslaught. Blue and indigo meet and her heart constricts in her chest._ Maybe he doesn't remember me_, she prays. He approaches her slowly, deliberately, a wolfish smile appearing on his face, and she knows he recognizes her. Her legs don't have the strength to run, and even if she did run, what good would it do? He was a warrior, a trained Prince of a far off planet, she was merely a girl Princess who held a shattered crown. To run would be useless. She grounds herself, readying for some type of pain. Or maybe to be taken to Queen Beryl herself who is without a doubt surveying her victory. Reaching her he does the exact opposite of cause her pain, he cups her dirty, bloodied face in his large, ice like hand and strokes it with his thumb. Almost like a mock lover. She suddenly feels very dirty and attempts to pull away, but he is holding her tightly by the arm. His eyes burning into hers.

A moment of complete silence passes between them before, "Get on your knees," he orders her out of the blue. "Now." There is a finality in his voice, and she obeys him like a good little puppy who has beaten too often by it's master. She follows his order awkwardly. She does not ask herself why she listens to him..

She bows before him, first on one knee, then on two. Does he plan to torture her at his feet or make her beg for her life? She tries to steady her breathing and await her fate. Suddenly, and very unexpectedly, he is on the ground with her, behind her. The fine pressed knees of his trousers digging into the courtyard rubble. With a strong hand he pushes her down onto her hands and she gasps in surprise. She attempts to raise herself back up but he is holding her in place with both his hands now, one resting on her hip the other on the back of her neck. She cranes her neck to the side to peer at him over her shoulder. He is behind her, pressing up against her in a sickening display. He lets go of the hold on her hip and grasps the hem of her skirt.

He raised her skirt up and quickly unzips his pants in a seemingly jointed blur and she feels him lean against her, his hardness evident against her, erect and large. It is a sickening feeling and it causes her to start even more struggling, but he holds her in place as his two large palms settling themselves over her own. Without giving her a moment to think he lunges into her with a hiss as her heat envelopes him. She cries at the sudden intrusion, the violation, but doesn't try to escape as his hips begin a rhythm against her own. She bites her bottom lip, trying to will the cries that threaten to sound with each thrust silent.

The feeling of their magic mingling, intertwining, dark and light was enough alone to make her sick. It was wrong, so very wrong. It overwhelmed her and repulsed her at the same time. It was too much to take in, the feeling of their magic melded, White magic and Dark magic, together, swirling in the midst of his passion. For a moment the broken wreckage that surrounded them seemed to disappear. Nowhere did a toppled kingdom lay, nor did the bones and flesh of those who had perished exist at all. It was just the two of them. Just them two. In a vile act. Serenity screamed to no rescuer.

This was her first time, she is able to think briefly, Not only was it with a different man than she had fantasied, but there was also no time for romance or sweet, soft caresses like she had wanted. (Not that the White Prince would offer her any to begin with.) There was only time for animalisitic instincts and aggressive thrusting that shook her to her very core. His nails now dug into her hips as he steadied her, bruising her in the process. Another victory for him.

Her palms had begun to sting though, she was clutching onto the stony wreckage beneath her as he moved violently within her. He had long since abandoned his hands from gripping her own and now had them encasing her hips, still the pain of the piercing, broken stone that tore into her soft skin causing blood to trickle from her delicate hands made her wince Tears line her eyes, rather it is from the pain she feels in her hands or the one she feels in her heart that she is only vaguely aware of she isn't sure.

His manhood is tightly in her, rocking her body back and forth. It seems he goes deeper with every thrust - how is that possible? She wonders with amazement. She does all she can to steady herself and not topple over underneath him, but she knows Prince Diamond won't let her fall over until he's finished.

Long has she forgotten about the Palace, her friends, her family, her lover, destroyed just in front of them, or the many dead,if she had she would have been glad that they weren't hear to witness this depraved act that would surely horrify and sicken their bellies.

Removing one hand from it's firm grip on her hip he places it over her breast, fondling it roughly before moving over to it's twin. His long, calloused fingers tweak her hard nipples roughly causing her to gasp in surprise. She feels him chuckle against her neck, the dark, wicked sound reverberating through her entire body. She shudders.

As Diamond picks up speed he presses kisses along the side of her neck and jaw. Breathy, lusty kisses that match the intensity of his movements. With a husky voice he whispers lewd things to her, things that make her shake in revulsion.

Now was the end of days.

"Serenity," he whispers slyly into her ear, his breath coming out in puffs against her lobe. It sounds so different on his tongue than it had on Endymion's and it causes a the dull ache in her heart that she can do nothing about now but weep.

He comes into her with one final roll of his hips and a loud groan echoing from deep within his throat. He lets her fall to the ground then in a heap. She looks up at his half nude figure with half-lidded eyes, he is grinning down upon her, leering at her. He has won, she knows this beyond a doubt. He has destroyed her home, her life and claimed her as his own...just as he had promised to do that night long ago at the royal ball when her mother had him escorted out of her Kingdom.

She can feel his semen seeping deep within her, settling itself in her womb, threatening to take seed inside her. The thought swarms in her head; to have Prince Diamond's child...what would everyone say? She knows she'll have plenty of time to worry about that later.

He leaves her there, helpless and exposed but not before he mocks her "You were never Endymion's to have in the first place." And she knows it to be true. She lays vulnerable upon the rubble. Left there for all to see and gawk at. For her to feel complete shame. He'll come back for her though, she knows. Eventually he'll come back and this time won't leave her.

The Light has lost. The Dark has won. Serenity's world has crumbled much like her precious Moon Palace itself. This was a new world. Run with blood and fire and fueled agony.

But, still, inside her lingered hope. The light; it can never truly die. The new world needed powerful beings of light to combat the enshrouding darkness. Something, some people who were a force of good.

She is resolute, though tears stream from her eyes. Princess Serenity of the White Moon would birth the resistance of Light herself in need be.


End file.
